


Ye Olde Wall

by lornrocks



Series: Fairy Tale AU [1]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M, Magic, Sorcerer, bricks, fairytales - Freeform, petlar, prince - Freeform, pylar, stupidness, tangled, towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Peter has to rescue Gabriel in order to save the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Olde Wall

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, busy kingdom called New Yorke. In this kingdom, there were people with magical abilities called Specials, who did their best to keep the kingdom safe from evil forces.

One day, an evil sorcerer named Samuel decided he was going to do some very evil things, and he kidnapped the maiden Emma in order to force her to help him commit his evil deeds.

Prince Peter, who was trying his best to be the greatest hero that New Yorke has ever known, found out that the only way he could save his kingdom and his friend was if he fulfilled the prophecy and rescued a very powerful man, who has been locked away in a brick tower by a confused and threatened wise man named Parkman.

So Prince Peter set out on a journey to find the fabled tower. He searched and searched for three days and three nights until he came upon it, in a dingy dark edge of the forest, where there was no one else for miles. Upon reaching the tower, he climbs off his horse and raises his arms high above his head.

"Gabriel!" he calls, loudly, and when he gets no response, he picks up a nearby rock and hurls it as hard as he can. It hits the side of the tower, making a loud crashing noise. Seconds later, a tall, dark forms leans out the single window.

"Oh, there really is someone down there," the man says, cocking his head to one side. "I thought I was just hearing things again."

Peter raises an eyebrow.

"Has that happened before?" he asks, and the man shrugs, then retreats back into the tower. A split second later, a long rope comes crashing down. Hastily, Peter begins to climb until he reaches the window. He tumbles into the room and sighs.

"Sorry about that," the man says, offering a hand, and Peter takes it, allowing himself to be pulled back up. "So, to what do I owe the honor of your visit, your majesty?"

The prince is not especially surprised that Gabriel recognizes him, being that he's notorious for his often (failed) attempts at heroism.

"My friend, the maiden Emma, is in trouble. New Yorke is threatened by an evil sorcerer. The prophecy says you'll help me save them."

Gabriel watches Peter with an amused smile, and for the first time since he came up, the Prince takes a second to look at the other man. He's tall, and lean, with broad shoulders and long, long legs. He has dark hair, and a prominent nose, and the best part is that he seems completely _gorgeous_ to Peter.

"Well, the only problem is that we're stuck here." He points towards the window Peter came into the tower in, and Peter gapes. It's sealed up with bricks.

"How...?"

Gabriel shrugs.

"Magic spell. You may have been able to get in, but you sure as hell can't get out. Sorry."

Peter frowns.

"No one told me about that."

"Yeah, well, that's life."

Gabriel wanders over to what appears to be a kitchen area and puts a kettle on.

"So, Prince Peter, tell me, do you know why I'm in here?"

When he receives no answer, Gabriel sighs and leans against a nearby counter, head resting in his hand.

"To put it bluntly, I killed a whole bunch of people. I took their powers. Now I'm the most powerful man in the kingdom- and yet, I'm useless here. Isn't that funny?"

His expression seems to say the exact opposite of his sentiment, and for a second, Peter feels bad, but then he realizes exactly who he's dealing with.

"Wait...you're Sylar, aren't you?" His eyes widen almost comically in horror. "You- you killed my brother!"

Gabriel/Sylar sighs dramatically.

"Just so you know, if you intend on trying to kill me, it won't work. I'll just heal. But you're welcome to try, it's not like we don't have all of eternity to get it out of our systems."

Well, Peter didn't need to be asked twice. He lunges forward, grabs a nearby dagger, and stabs the other man repeatedly. True to his word, his wounds heal up, and they end up having a row all over the better part of the living room. Peter breaks a lamp over his head, he tries to choke him with the drapes- but alas, nothing works. A few hours of exhausted fighting later, they both lay panting on the carpet, covered in bruises (Peter) and dried blood (Gabriel).

"You may as well give up," Gabriel says, rolling on to his stomach to watch the other man. Peter snorts.

"You killed my brother, asshole. I'm not forgiving you for that."

The older man just chuckles and leans his head down, closing his eyes.

"As I said, we have forever. Well, I do. You're going to die, eventually."

Peter glares and stands up, stomping off to disappear into another room, most likely to brood in silence.

For what seems like days after, he just pouts and pouts, until eventually, he emerges from his room, hair looking just as touchable as ever, and Gabriel can't help but turn his gaze away, since ogling his rescuer was obviously out of the question.

"Look," he says, not looking towards the Prince. "I want to help you, and the Kingdom, but honestly, I have no idea how to get out of here."

Peter watches him, carefully, and when he doesn't say anything, Gabriel continues. "So if you have any suggestions, by all means."

For several seconds, no one speaks, and Gabriel suspects that Peter is thinking. But he doesn't say anything, so Gabriel just shrugs and turns towards the stove.

"I figured you must be hungry, so I made some waffles."

When he turns around, the Prince is watching him with a weird expression.

"Food magically shows up in the cupboards. Don't ask."

So they end up eating, and it's okay, and for the next few days, they just sit there in awkward silence as Peter gently prods at the brick wall now holding them in. The skylights in the ceiling let light in when it's day, and tells them when it's night, but for the most part, they begin to lose track of time. Gabriel seems to know, but he's not talking, so Peter just mopes some more.

Then one day, after God knows how long they've been in there, Peter turns to Gabriel.

"Is it some sort of spell that's holding us here?"

The man in question turns towards the now bricked up window and squints, before nodding his head, slowly.

"It looks like it, yeah."

"Well, then there must be some way to break it, right? Like if you repent or we get along or something?"

"Well, yeah, sure, but...how do you propose we test that theory? It's not like I can just fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness and we'll get out of here."

When the Prince casts him a look, Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"No, just. No."

The next couple days are spent with Gabriel reading books and painting (as well as baking, singing, and knitting, among other weird hobbies) as Peter tries every possible spell he can think of to break the curse. Nothing works.

When the Prince starts to feel restless, he corners Gabriel and demands answers. The taller man takes one look at Peter's goatee and swashbuckling boots and just smiles. (Whenever he feels like doing something stupid, he puts on a mask and pretends that he's indifferent. He couldn't be farther from the truth.)

So Peter yells and Gabriel stands there for several seconds, watching as the Prince pants with the exertion of his anger, and then, fuck it, he lunges forward and they start kissing. It's so amazing, and so right, or at least, Gabriel thinks so, until Peter pushes away and promptly tries to break his nose.

He doesn't talk to Gabriel for a whole week after that.

Then more time passes, and Peter stares at the brick window, and feels like he's going to die here, with some arrogant asshole who keeps trying to molest him with his eyes and man what he wouldn't do for a cup of coffee and a nice hot bath-

-But he digresses. He turns to look at Gabriel, who's currently reading an ancient book of spells in an attempt to help Peter out, and he actually sighs. Dammit.

Later that night, he comes up behind the other man and drops a plate onto his lap. Gabriel startles, then looks down.

"You baked me a peach pie?"

Peter casts his eyes upward.

"I just wanted to thank you for keeping me sane. And putting up with me."

He doesn't elaborate, and Gabriel watches as the Prince takes a large knife and heads towards him.

"I can't help feeling like you're going to shove that into me, really hard."

Peter quirks an eyebrow, a surprising show of emotion, and replies, "Oh, I feel like I'm going to shove it into you, too. Really hard."

For a long second, neither of them say anything, until Peter finishes cutting up the pie and sets the knife down on the counter, resuming his place by the bricked up window.

"Peter," Gabriel says, coming up behind the other man, pie forgotten. "You know I've changed, don't you? I'm not who you think I am. Not anymore."

His eyes are pleading and Peter can't help himself. He sighs, "I know you're not."

He leans over and plants a kiss on the center of the taller man's forehead, and suddenly, it's like a blinding light has overtaken them. When they open their eyes again, the bricks are gone and the window is wide open. Peter's face brightens and he races to grab his satchel, and before he starts to climb out the window, he turns to Gabriel.

"Are you coming?" he asks. Gabriel just smiles.

"I'd follow you anywhere."

They begin their journey to save the Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ a long time ago.


End file.
